Risen and Fallen
by analyrin182831
Summary: We were outcasts, they hated us. We came back years later and attended the same school. I saw him again and was falling in love with him again, even a lot are against it. Why is everything so complicated? Shikixoc or ocxoc
1. Chapter 1

Aly: We're back from the dead

Anne: yeah right……

Aly: don't be such a sourpuss just because it's a beautiful morning( insert sparkles of idioticness here)

Anne: whatever. Alright this story before was known as both the same (if anyone even read it but I don't blame you guys) the plot changed and the heck everything changed just……. Aly!!! Just do the disclaimer already man its so early.

Aly: just so you know its already……. 6am no need to complain

Anne: who slept at 3am just to woken up 3 hours later *insert deadly aura*

Aly: alright alright go back to bed I'll do the diclaimer

Anne: you better *goes back to her room*

Aly: low blood pressure really causes mood swings. Anyways we don't own Vampire Knight only the plot and the OCs.

PS- this is just somewhat a prologue of somesort with the main character bio and we'll try to ummmmmmmm update fast so puh-lease after you read just click the green button below coz you know you want to *smiles innocently* This is a Shikixoc by the way. So sorry to all of Rima's fans

Character Profile/s!!!!

Profile 1:

Name: Manami Ruri Hashimoto (first name, then surname)

_**Real Name:**_ Ishi Chitose Touya

Age: 15 ½

Height: 165 cm

Hair color: Dark brown but was strawberry blonde before

Eye color: Emerald Green

Power: Earth and wind

Grades: Far From Excellent

Likes: Strawberries, the number 2, anything silver, books( don't get us started with that), animals( especially rabbits and horses)

Dislikes: Emeralds, Noise, Idiots, blood( yes she is a vampire), plastic people

Hobbies: Painting, drawing, having tea with her mother, riding horses, writing, reading, singing, playing the piano

School: Cross Academy, Night Class

Vampire Status: Noble but a princess( we'll explain later)

School Status: Very popular

Personality: Quiet, anti-social person, never lets anyone see through her, light sleeper

Name meaning:

Ishi Chitose Touya was Rima's younger sister. Clearly a reject of her parents she was named Ishi meaning a thousand years since a reject her father called her that since 'it would take a thousand years until I acknowledge that child' their father said. Chitose meaning stone to endure on what's coming ahead.

Ishi became Manami Ruri Hashimoto when she and her fellow reject friends ( yes there are more family rejects) were found by the Royal council of Atalanta(1). She was the adopted child of the Royal couple together with a friend of hers and others were adopted by dukes. All of them were cherished dearly and was renamed. Manami mening love and beauty and Ruri meaning emerald for her eyes.

Family:

Ruri the adopted daughter of the King and Queen of Atalanta also had siblings. All of them are adopted because of the Queen's condition. Ruri is the only girl of 3 siblings. Her mother the Queen namely, Reina Nao Hashimoto, loves her dearly and teaches her things about the society. Reina often teases her as a child about Jun one of her friends ,whose adoptive parents are the Grand Duke and Duchess, to have them wed when she turns 18. Her father, King Akira Chikao Hashimoto, has a strict policy in studies but loves her dearly. He approved of the idea having Ruri and her friend married which caused an uproar from her. When she transferred to Cross Academy she works as a model and singer with her friend Jun.

Profile 2:

Name: Daitaro Hideo Hashimoto

_**Real name:**_ Haro Akako Souen

Age: 17 ½

Height: not sure but he's as tall as Kaname.

Hair Color: Also dark brown previously red

Eye color: the same as Ruka's not so sure

Power: Absorbtion

Grades: Far from excellent

Hobbies: Studying ancient scrolls, sparring, riding horses, teasing his younger sibling namely Ruri, playing sports, playing the guitar

Personality: Quiet, anti-social,over-protective brother, early riser

Name meaning:

Haro Akako Souen was born after his mother angered a wild boar, since pregnant had a hard time defending herself was strangled but was rescued afterwards. It angered his father and blamed it on him that his mother got strangled. But when born was named Haro meaning wild boar's first son and Akako for his out-of-place red hair.

He became Daitaro Hideo Hashimoto when adopted. Being the first adopted son he was named Daitaro meaning great first son and Hideo meaning excellent.

Family:

Daitaro Hideo Hashimoto, often called Deo-nii by his younger siblings, was the eldest of the adopted trio. He devoted himself in studying and training hoping to become the future king of Atalanta. His mother cares for him deeply and reminds him to take everything easy. His father tutors him and his younger brother in becoming a part of the society. He cares for his family and is very over-protective of his sister Ruri. He is good friends with Jun and often tells him that he entrusts his sister to him which often made him blush and go against it. When he transferred he is known for being a famous Tennis Champion In the US and Europe. He sometimes model with Ruri and Jun when bored.

Profile 3:

Name: Jun Kiyoshi Abukara

_**Real Name:**_ Fuyu Hisoka Kain

Age: 16

Hair Color: black with dark blue highlights

Eye Color: Lime green ( his eyes changed color permanently because of surroundings)

Grades: Far from excellent

Power: destruction and restoration

Hobbies: playing the violin, sparring, taking photos, drawing, playing sports

Personality: Easily embarrassed, polite, anti-social, light sleeper

Name meaning:

Fuyu Hisoka Kain was Akatsuki Kain's younger brother. He was named Fuyu since he was born at winter. And Hisoka since he was always secretive to his parents and often locked himself in his room. The reasons of his parents hating him is still unknown.

He became Jun Kiyoshi Abukara when he was adopted by the Grand Duke. Jun because he became obedient to his father. And Kiyoshi meaning Quiet but is open to his friends and family.

Family:

Jun was the only child of the Grand Duke and Duchess, Hoshu and Saika Abukara. Jun was always in his shell keeping him away from people but was dragged out by Ruri since then he developed a growing crush on her and gets teased because of it. His father Hoshu trained him to become a Knight and was fulfilled when he was chosen to be Ruri's knight which he got teased more by Deo. His mother encourages and cares for him deeply. He follows the Hashimoto siblings to Cross Academy to guard and fulfill a promise to himself to never leave Ruri's side ( awwwwwww how sweet). He works as a singer and model with Ruri.

Finally done with this chappy's Character profiles!!! Nxt chapter it'll be Ruri's youngest brother and other friends who went to Atalanta with them so for now on with the story!!

( Ruri's POV)

"I am not regretting this." I repeated saying that to myself for 30 times already. I am currently in a limo with Deo-nii and Jun. We are being driven to Cross Academy the school where humans and vampires co-exist. Me, Deo and Jun are vampires but we were taught to control our thirst so we drink blood almost thrice every year. It isn't so hard once you get used to it. We just came from a very tiring journey from Atalanta to here. Atalanta….. that's the place where I was raised with my friends." Why don't you sleep for a while, its still a long way to Cross Academy?'' Jun asked. "Smooth one Jun. I bet she'll fall for you when you let her sleep on your shoulder." Deo said in a teasing tone. "Shut it Deo. Go back to sleep."Jun said while rubbing his temples, trying to hide his blush beneath his bangs. I lay my head on Jun's shoulder and closed my eyes before seeing Deo grin teasingly at us.

_Dream:_

" _Rima onee-chan!" a 3 year old figure of me shouted._

"_What is it?" a four year old Rima asked_

"_Can I play outside with Fuyu and Haro?"_

"_Do whatever you like just mind your own business." Rima told me coldly and walked away_

_I was used to this, being treated like an outcast. I was being treated that way because my parents only wanted one child but was forced to bear another because of my grandparents. They simply wanted another grandchild but when they saw my eyes they just didn't like me, like they hated me because my eyes are too different. I stared at her going to Shiki Senri, a childhood friend of hers and my first love. I went to the garden and found Haro teasing Fuyu again. I went over them and tackled Haro to the ground. Haro was like a big brother to me and I look up to him very much. Haro is the brother_ (A/N: we don't know if younger or older) _of Ruka Souen, one of onee-chan's friends._

" _So what do you want to play today Ishi?" Haro asked me._

"_I wanna play ……… hide and seek!"_

"_Alright then if you say so."_

"_To the forest!" I shouted_

"_Why the forest?" Fuyu asked_

"_Because I want to play there."_

"_You can never win against her Fuyu." Haro said with a pleading smile_

"_Alright but we have to get back soon." Fuyu said._

_We went to the forest and played until we heard something strange. It really freaked me out so I ran away from it with Fuyu and Haro with me. To our luck we got lost. We thought our parents would find us but nothing. They didn't even look for us. That was the time we were already scared. Then the strange noise came back, I turned around and saw a level-E._

"_Are you lost little ones. Don't worry it'll be over soon. Just let me drink your blood." The level-E said._

_We started to run away from it but to our great luck we fell into a vortex or something. And since then Me, Haro and Fuyu forgot our real names and everything went black. When I woke up I was in a huge room with a pale woman caressing my cheek._

"_Are you alright little one?" She asked. I looked around to look for my friends and the woman giggled a bit._

"_Don't worry they're fine. They are in a separate room. What's your name?"_

"_I Don't know." _

"_Do you have a mother?"_

"_She doesn't love me." I burst into tears then. The woman hugged me._

"_Don't worry from now on I'll be your new mother."_

"Wake up Ruri" I heard someone and was patting my cheek

"Jun why don't you kiss her, see if that wakes her up." I opened my eyes

"SHUT UP DEO/DEO-NII!" Me and Jun Screamed.

"Aww how cute, saying things at the same time now that's progress" Deo said smirking.

" We have arrived your Highnesses." The driver said through the speakers.

Jun was the first to get out of the limo and helped me out then Deo-nii. I looked at the gates of Cross Academy. The school where Rima goes, my former sister. At the gate there was a girl with short brown hair and a guy with silver hair.

" You must be the new students. I'm Yuki Cross that's Zero Kiryuu. We'll be bringing you to the chairman now.

End Of Chapter

Finally that's the end of it we don't know when we'll next update so please review. Just click the green button below


	2. Chapter 2

TWe're Back!!!!!!!!

Aly: Good thing you slept early this time

Anne: Actually aren't you the one who told me to sleep early

Aly: lets just get on with the story we still have classes tomorrow

Anne: Alright but first we have a special guest for today

Aly: Why didn't you tell me this?

Anne: Because you were speed texting that time. And so our special guest for today is none other than Jun Kiyoshi Abukara!!!

Jun: Hello everyone

Aly: Nice to see you here Jun. Just in time to answer my long list of questions

Jun: *Gulp*

Aly: Is it true that you don't have a crush Ruri but you love her?!

Jun: ummm I umm *blush*

Anne: Alright enough of that. We don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.

Jun: They only own the plot and ocs which includes me T_T

Chapter 2:

Jun's POV

We were escorted to the chairman by the prefects we met at the gate. I can't help but look at Ruri knowing the our old family members are here.

"We're here!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Hello everyone~!" A guy with glasses said as he tackled Ruri to the floor. I was caught a bit off guard but when I saw Ruri changing colors I knew its my time to step in.

" I'm sorry sir but please let her go." I said as I flashed my genuine smile

"Oh I'm sorry I hope I didn't startle my new students. I'm Chairman Cross but you can call me uncle~." The chairman and was going to hug Ruri again when I pulled her out of the way.

"I'm sorry chairman but could you please stop the hugs." Deo said clearly getting annoyed at the chairman. *sigh* over-protective brothers.

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt but don't they have classes to attend to?'' Yuki asked.

"But I thought that Night Class is already in class. Hey Jun What time is it?" Ruri asked while tugging on my coat. I officially blushed at that.

"Its already 3:30 pm Ruri." Deo said while smirking at me

"then you could be in time for your clas-" the chairman was cut off when someone knocked on the door.

"Chairman you wanted to see me?" The door opened and behind it was the pureblood prince himself, Kaname Kuran.

" So these are the new students" a voice from nowhere said. Behind Kaname were Ruka, Hanabusa, Shiki and Rima. I obviously wanted to crash and burn right there. Because standing behind us were members of our ex-family. I just hope they don't recognize us it may cause trouble.

"Ahh three of you, this is Kaname Kuran the president of the Night Class." The chairman said.

"So the demon pureblood has shown himself huh." Me and Ruri stared at Deo wide eyed. He just insulted a pureblood.

" How dare you talk to Kaname-sama that way you common wench." Ruka said obviously mad.

" Ruka stop. And don't call him a wench." Kaname said ever so smoothly

"But Kaname-sama he just insulted you!" Ruka shouted

" You should keep that dog under a leash Kaname, since we don't when it'll try to bite me." Deo said.

" How dare you call me a dog when you're as low as my idiot, low class brother." Ruka shouted. We stood the nervously knowing Deo can kill her anytime he wished. But before I can blink Deo was already holding Ruka by her throat.

" They really did teach you, to say bad things about your brother. Tell me when was the last time you saw him?" Deo asked his eyes turning pure black.

" 12 years ago he disappeared with his fellow leaches." Ruka said. Ruri Gripped my han tightly meaning she wanted to rip her head off.

" Well now you don't have to think about him anymore." Deo said.

" You know him?" Ruka asked

"More than that. I……. killed him." Deo asked. We weren't surprised because our past selves has died and will never come back.

" Did you kill a boy named Fuyu and a girl named Ishi?" Rima asked. The chairman was sweating a lot since Deo tightened his grip on Ruka.

" We didn't kill its more like vanished and will never be seen again," Ruri said. And Ruka and Rima's eyes widen.

"WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU GUYS." Ruka screeched and kicked Deo in the stomach which was his main weak point ever since we were children. Deo landed on the other side of the room clutching his stomach and coughing. Ruka raised her eyebrow at this.

"Alright will everyone please stop. Kaname-san please take them to the dorms I don't want my office destroyed." Chairman pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course. I'm very sorry Hashimoto-san if Ruka offended you too much." Kaname apologized

" No worry but I expected for our welcome to be peaceful not with a growling dog." Deo said smirking.

" I'll make sure to take care of that next time."

" No need to apologize since I started the fight Kaname-san." Deo said flashing his genuine smile.

" Then if you please let me guide you to the dorms." Kaname said as he walked out of the room with us following. Unnoticed by Ruri Aidou, Ruka, Rima and Shiki were eyeing us like hawks.

~End of Chapter~

Okaaay that's it for now. Please read and review. Flames and insults are very much welcomed. And of course praises are very welcome.

Anne: Aly what did you mean by the way by saying "far from excellent" in the charcter bios?

Aly: Why do you ask?

Anne: Bcoz sometimes when you mean far from excellent means a lot lower than excellent.

Aly: opps my mistake. I meant to say there that they are above excellent hehehe.

Anne: sigh


	3. Chapter 3

Aly: We're baaaaaack. I'm so happy coz the last time I checked the the story it got 2 reveiws!!!!

Anne: horray for you *sigh*

Aly: please don't mind her. She's just sad since her grades dropped by I dunno 0.1%

Anne: yeah right

Aly: I was just trying to cheer you up and besides your grades haven't been shown yet.

Anne: then how did you know that my grades dropped by 0.1%

Aly: ahehehe well whatever. The thing is when I saw one of the reviews he/she is confused why we put rima's name in the character slots

Anne: Coz I made a mistake on clicking buttons

Aly: :o so that's why. Well we have another profile for you guys and this chappy might be a bit short.

Anne: Disclaimer we don't own Vampire Knight and any of its characters and we never will.

Aly: We only own our OC/s though. And ps Hideo is older than Ruka since he's turning 18 and Ruka I think she's 17….. read and review!!!!!

* * *

Character Profile/s !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Name: Mitsuru Shin Hashimoto

_**Real Name:**_ no real name

Age: 3

Height: 3'5 ½

Hair color: Pale blonde

Eye color: Purple

Power: Levitation

Hobbies: Collecting toy cars, playing the flute, stealing all of his sister's time

Personality: Cheeky, cheerful, sweet toothed, mischievous, semi-spoiled

Background:

Mitsuru Shin Hashimoto the last child of the Hashimoto family, also adopted. He was found as a infant in the mountains by two idiots mainly, Deo and Jun, on their hiking competition. They found him in a blanket and was only a few weeks old. They first decided to find his parents but only found their ashes. They took him back to the castle and was adopted. He grew up knowing them as his real family but was told later on he was adopted. He didn't get angry but just smiled. He is a bit spoiled to Ruri and disagreed about the marriage joke about her and Jun but approved a few days later. He comes to Cross Academy weeks after Ruri and the others transferred. He belongs to the Night Class Preschool Branch.

Aly: okay we'll add little Mitsu in later chappies now on with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Aidou's PoV

They look very familiar. I really can't put my finger on it but I know I saw them somewhere. I bet its from my childhood. Yeah that's it they're from my childhood memories. Aw dang it there's a lot of kids in my childhood memories why in the world do I even care arrrgh. I gripped my head and cocked my head backwards to the new transfer students engaging themselves in whispers.

Ruri's Pov

" We have to make sure that no one will be able to find out." Deo whispered in a calm tone.

" True or else we'll be cornered with questions." Jun whispered back

" As if they'll bombard us with questions. They didn't even look for us when we got lost. If they even did its already too late." I whispered in a sad tone.

" That's true, they won't need us anymore." Both of them said at the same time. I sped up walking ending 2 meters in front of them.

Jun's PoV

I don't like seeing her that way, her weak side. I sped walking and put my hand on her shoulder then whispered. " It'll be fine we have new families now. We don't need them anymore and we never will." I gave her a comforting smile and she smiled back shyly. I already know the cause of that shy smile. I turned around and saw Deo grinning at us like a Cheshire cat. I turned a bit pink when I realized I was still holding Ruri's shoulder.

~ In Moon Dorms~

" Oi Deo hurry up in there I still need to dress up you know." I knocked on the bathroom door in our room. I'm really unlucky today. First I'm getting teased more often today, second I was scolded on the phone by father because I didn't stop Deo from making a scene in the chairman's office and third I have to share a room with Deo (A/N: all his complains point to Deo.) I sighed we didn't have enough time left. I closed the curtains and was going to lock the door when I remembered that it was already lock and started to dress in my uniform.

Ruri's PoV

I was walking to Deo-nii and Jun's room. I was already in my Night Class uniform that time. I regained my thoughts and was already in front of their room. I knocked on the door but no reply so I decided to let myself inside.

" Nii-san, Jun hu-" I was cut off when I saw Jun standing there shirtless. I blushed crimson red.

" Um so-sorry" I quickly closed the door and ran to my room, thinking ' that was so embarrassing. On my way to my room I saw what I didn't want to see ever again.

Deo's PoV

" Hey Jun you could go in now." I was buttoning up my jacket and when I looked up I already saw Jun fully dressed and was blushing crimson red. I smirked, did something interesting happened when I was in the bathroom? Heh this'll be fun.

" Aw how cute baby Jun is blushing. I wonder why." I said in a very teasing tone

" Hurry up we should already go downstairs." Jun said trying to hide his blush.

We came down to the living room and I saw my cute little sister blushing a lighter shade of red than Jun. I also noticed they won't even look at each other. I put my hand on Ruri's shoulder and absorbed her memories. I smirked when I found what I have been missing. Ah these two sometimes you would always see the unexpected.

Aly: That's it for now!!!

Anne: I defiantly enjoyed this chapter *giggles*

Aly: Hah that was really unexpected. To remind you guys the first two chapters was 3 months after the night class was born. So in the past chapters are I don't know how many years everyone is younger than their real age. But I guess you already get the point.

Anne: Read n review and also thanks to my dear friend llumierre who is the author of Sapphire Blitz.

Aly: We'll give you a preview of the next chapter:

Chapter 4 Preview:

" Come on hurry up"

" Alright alright you don't have to get all excited it's just stage rehersal." I said

" But Jun it's for your first concert and I don't want you making mistakes."

" Yes boss." I said in defeat. Sometimes I don't know what made me fall in love with this girl. I smiled to myself and ran to her, my best friend and my first love, Ruri.

Anne: *barfing from cheezyness*

Aly: alright that's the low-down for the next chapter. READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Aly: Hi there here's our 4th chapter. Anne is out but she wrote almost the whole chapter this time. Ahe now I introduce you to our guest host, our very own Manami Ruri Hashimoto!!!

Ruri: Hello everyone

Aly: okaaay this chapter is all about Ruri and Jun's work as models and singers. Well to make the long story short when both their adoptive mothers were their age also worked as models and have a lot of connections in the entertainment business. So that's how they landed jobs. Alright time for the disclaimer.

Ruri: Do I have to do this?

Aly: Yes you do and if don't do it I'll write a very cute scene of you and Jun like the last chapter ( refer when Ruri saw Jun shirtless) and a lot worse hehehe.

Ruri: they don't own Vampire Knight. They also don't own the songs shown in this chapter. They only own the plot and the oc/s, happy?

Aly: very

* * *

Chapter 4

Normal POV

In this fine evening ( in vampire language they refer this as day time) we see two vampires making their way to the music room. ( A/N: they are still younger than their real age here by the way)

" Hurry up we have to practice for your stage rehearsal later." A brown haired girl named Ruri said.

" Why do I have to practice? I'm going to have a stage rehearsal later you know " A lazy boy named Jun asked.

" I want to make sure stage rehearsal doesn't take to long. If you want to sleep that is."

" I could always cancel it, its not like I don't take breaks. Besides my concert will be a week away from yours."

" But still I want to practice. Its better than staying in the classroom anyway. And also are you forgetting you duty as my kni-" Ruri was cut off by Jun covering her mouth.

" shh someone's coming." Jun hissed. Ruri looked surprised then nodded. Jun took his hand off her mouth and pulled her to the music room. Ruri slowly peeked outside and her eyes widen when she saw Shiki coming. Jun had his eyes on the girl the whole time saw her expression when Shiki came. He clenched his fists slightly and stared at the wide eyed girl.

Shiki's POV

I yawned since listening to the teacher is boring. I leaned my back on my chair which was next to Rima and thought about things that can kill time. I snapped back to reality when I saw a hand waving in front of my eyes. I cocked my head to the side and saw Ichijou-san smiling at me.

" Its already break Shiki. We're going to the courtyard wanna come?" Ichijou asked me with the never ending smile of his. I noticed Akatsuki-san asked Deo to come. From the first time I laid my eyes on him started to get suspicious thoughts about him and the other two. I shook my head.

" Suit yourself see ya later then." Ichijou-san then made his way to the others. So the only ones in the room was me and the two new transfer students. I closed my eyes planning to go to sleep when I heard a phone ring. I opened one eye and looked over to the transferees. The girl was reading a message while the guy was just writing something. It looked like a music sheet. I saw the girl stand up and dragged the guy out of the room. I decided to go to the bathroom which was next to the music room. I turned to the corner and saw them again. They were talking about something since they were far enough for me not to understand. They turned to the corner and I heard the door close. I'm sure they went to the music room. I walked ahead and went to the bathroom.

Ruri's POV

Why was Shiki passing by. Was he follow- argh why am I thinking about this? I looked at Jun and saw his fists clenched.

" What's wrong Jun?" I asked

" Nothing. Let's just practice." He said in a blank tone

" I thought you didn't want to."

" I did but I'm your knight I have to do everything you say." He flashed me his assuring smile.

" Alright then you'll be singing this." I gave him a music sheet and I plopped down at the piano.

" Boku no Basho? Since when did you write this?" he asked

" No time for that we should be practicing now. In this verse the tune would sound differently. Are you even listening Jun?"

" Yes boss." Jun let out a sigh of frustration and sat down on a chair. I plopped down at the piano and started playing.

( the song belongs to its respective owner/s not us)_  
Mata hitotsu asa ga umarete  
Nare hajimeta NEKU TAI wo shimeru  
Mado no soto sosogi komu  
Kotori to minna no waraigoe  
Kyou mo tanoshimi da na_

Itsumo no basho e yuku  
Chiisana kaban ni tanoshimi ya yorokobi  
Ippai tsumete  
Nigi yaka na heya ni wa takusan no egao  
Miteru dake de hiraku shiawase no kaban

Sukoshi hayai ohiru no hito toki  
Kadan no hana ga yurete iru  
Haga awasatte te wo tsunaide 'ru mitai  
Kaze ni odoru sono sugata kasa natte mieta yo

Itsumo no basho wa koko  
Chiisana kaban ni minna ga kureta mono  
ooki na yorokobi  
Isagi yoku hiraite arigatou wo ittai  
Uchikawa ni kakureta POKETTO dake wa tojite

BAI-BAI mo ienai doku kara mite 'ru  
Kimi-tachi wa ubaenai ore no koto  
Tada ore dake ga sonaete ita n' da  
Miru mono wo subete toriko ni shite shimau  
Ore no yubisaki ni wa kesshite furenai de  
Kitto tokete shimau yo  
Hitomi ga urunda sono toketa kokoro mo  
Zenbu wa uketorenai dakenai

Itsumo no basho e yuku  
Chiisana kaban ni minna kara moratta  
yorokobi tsumete  
Kakushi POKETTO ni wa fuu wo shite okou  
Itsuka mite shimau sono toki made

Mado no sotto ni saita  
Tori no KARUTETTO omoi yari atte 'ru  
yasashisa no oto  
Itsumo no basho wa koko  
Minna no egao to shiawase de kaban wo  
Ippai ni shitai zutto

Jun's POV

I finished singing the song Ruri wrote. I bet she wrote it during class. I took a music sheet I was writing on a while ago. I stood up and looked around for a violin since I left mine a my room.

" Ah found it." I said happily

" Found what?" Ruri then cocked her head to my direction. She smiled when she saw me holding a violin.

" Hey Jun why don't we play this?" She asked showing me a music sheet.

" After I played this one." I said showing her the music sheet. She got up and dashed to me wanting to see it. I lifted it causing her to jump up and down trying to get it.

" Jun come on let me see." She whined like a kid.

" You're to childish just listen to it first." I laughed a bit remembering a scene when we were younger.

_Flashback:_

"_Jun look! Look!" I looked up from what I was writing and looked at Ruri questionably._

" _What is it Ruri-sama"_

" _I already told you not to call me Ruri-sama. Just Ruri." She whined. I smiled apologetically to her. _

" _Alright Ruri, what did you want to show me?" I asked her_

" _Look I finished it." She said, showing me a piece of paper. It was a violin and piano piece._

" _I want to play it with you." She smiled up to me and I immediately blushed._

" _But can I play this first." I showed her the piece I've been working on. She tackled me to the ground. She was crawling on top of me trying to reach the sheet. Yes I am blushing beat red that time. I raised my hand over my head and the other holding her waist to keep her down. She pouted at me._

" _Please Jun! Let me see." She whined. She really whines a lot when it comes to these things._

" _Get off me first. If Deo see's us like this I'll be teased again."_

" _Too late ." I shivered knowing who's voice that was._

" _How cute. You know Jun you shouldn't be destroying her innocence. Both of you are still 5 you know." Deo took Ruri off me and I blushed even more._

_End of flashback_

I came crashing back to reality when Ruri was tugging on my uniform. I blushed a bit at that.

" Ruri what is it?" I asked her

" Someone's coming." I walked away and looked at the hallway and saw no one.

" Ruri there wasn't anyone the-" I was cut off when I saw Ruri already holding the piece. Sigh really. Then her phone rang. She picked her phone and read the message.

" After classes you have to go to rehearsal already." She shoved her phone to her pocket. I nodded.

" We should go back to classes. Hopefully I could sleep with my eyes open." I said while laughing causing me to bump at the door. I could hear Ruri's giggles. She took my hand and pulled me out of the room. I also blushed at that.

( TIME SKIP TO REHEARSAL)

"Come on hurry up"

" Alright alright you don't have to get all excited its just a stage rehearsal." I said.

" But Jun it's for your first concert and I don't want you making mistakes."

" Yes boss." I said in defeat. Sometimes I don't know what made me fall in love with this girl. I smiled to myself and ran to her, my best friend and my first love, Ruri.

Rima's POV

I was walking to the gates of the academy with Shiki. While twirling my pink parole in my hands Shiki spoke up.

" Why do we have to go out all of sudden?"

" They agency wants us to model the new line of clothes." I replied blankly.

We were almost at the gates when someone bumped at my shoulder. I turned around and saw the new transfer student. What was her name again? Oh yeah Ruri.

" Ah sorry for that. I'm in a hurry." She apologized and was fixing her hair. I can't help but notice a few strands of strawberry blonde hair similar to mine. Out of curiosity I asked,

" Why do you have blonde hair, strands I mean." She looked up to me a bit surprised by my question.

" I- well um." She was thinking of what to say when someone shouted from the gates.

" RURI IF WE GET LATE WE MIGHT GET WHIPPED BY HONDA-SAN." I looked towards the gate and saw the guy that she's always with.

" Ah sorry Rima-san but I have to go." With that she ran to the guy and they disappeared out of sight. I looked at Shiki. He was still looking at the same stop Ruri was standing a while ago. This made me a bit uneasy and continued walking.

" Manami Ruri Hashimoto, I guess there are things similar to her. Doesn't she remind you of someone Shiki?"

" Maybe." With that we walked to the gates of the academy for a very tiring photo shoot.

* * *

Aly: Finally done!!!

Ruri: What was with the music room scene? *twitch* *glare* *twitch*

Aly: ask anne when she gets back. So that's it for now! Press magical the green button below cauze' you know you want to


	5. Chapter 5

Aly: We're back. We didn't update yet b'coz we're lazy

Anne: Got that right

Aly: before we start the chapter, Ruri was asking about the library scene last chapter.

Anne: tell her it was just for entertainment hehe

Aly: gee you're so evil today. BTW here's the nicknames "I" came up with for our favorite eggheads meaning Jun and Deo:

Rampaging Bull: Deo's nickname in the tennis world

Toro-sempai: nickname for Deo given by Ruri. Toro is the Spanish or whatever(I forgot T.T) of bull

Knight-san: Jun's nickname. Given by the fangirls _ .

Aly: be thankful anne. I worked so hard thinking about them

Anne: and so like I care. We don't own Vampire Knight and any of its characters and any of the songs we're gonna use

Aly: I forgot to mention that we'll be following the VK episodes next chappy. So to the story!!!!!!!

Chapter 5:

Ruri's POV

_Dream:_

" _Ishi-sama is defiantly one of a kind. Better than Rima-sama." I heard the maids chatter to themselves as I passed by one of the hallways of the mansion. I was still 2 years old that time. I was skipping down the hall wearing a sleeveless light blue dress decorated with ribbons and ruffles. Behind me was my nanny Liza, she was the one who raised me since my mother won't even lay a finger on me. But I'm already used to it ever since I was just a few months old at that time. You see most of the maids say that I'm a lot better than Rima which is preferably not true. She's prettier, more popular and is loved by my parents and grandparents, who despise me. I stopped in front of the grand ballroom door, today was Rima's 4__th__ birthday which my parents celebrate by inviting the whole entire council, while mine is only celebrated alone but I have friends now, Fuyu and Haro-nii. I was allowed to come since of course I was part of the family but has to keep a distance from my parents, grandparents and of course Rima. Why you ask? Because they don't want to be embarrassed by me in front of the whole society. I entered the ballroom my shoes tapping on the marble floor. I looked around a bit irritatingly since I was swarmed by some level C aristocrats. In the middle of the ballroom was my parents and Rima who smiled smugly at me. I walked to the corner while looking around for Fuyu and Haro-nii. I shrugged my shoulders when I didn't see a single sign of them. Maybe they weren't allowed to go. I kept walking to the corner with the level Cs that swarmed me when I got inside. I sat on one of the chairs on the corner then looked at the people dancing. I caught sight of Rima dancing in the center of the room with a red haired boy who I recognized as Shiki Senri. I was already getting bored since I have no one to talk to. The level Cs are just useless to talk to. I sighed and looked around again. In the other side of the room was Ruka, Kain and Aidou. I frowned and hopped off my chair and went out of the room and straight to the garden, my favorite place. I walked to the middle of the garden where a _**HUGE** _fountain stood, there was also a wooden bench and a lot of roses surrounding it. I inhaled the fresh scent of roses then I heard footsteps coming._

"_Aren't you supposed to be inside?" I turned around and saw Shiki. I cocked my head to the left._

"_I was bored." I answered while looking away trying to hide my blush. I don't deny the fact that I have a crush on the guy, who's also my sister's best friend. But think Rima also has a crush on him too._

"_I guess so. It's really pretty dense too. I don't really like crowds. You should be inside."_

"_No way. Just like you said it's dense and it's crowding." Then I heard another song play that made me want to dance but I kept the feeling. As if someone is going to ask me to waltz with him or something. I started to walk to my room when I heard him say:_

"_Dance with me." _

_I was startled with that. Having the urge to say yes instead I said:_

"_Why would you want to dance with me? You could dance with Rima-nee than me." I said in a blank tone_

"_Rima is in the middle of a crowd and has to dance with every guy in the room. I already danced with her and besides we're both bored." He replied. I hesitated at first but just made my way to him. _

"_Not here someone might see us." He said with such ease_

"_Huh? Why?"_

" _Nothin' it just won't you feel obnoxious when someone sees us here like goofs." He said with the slightest smile on his face, that I couldn't see since he had his back at me. He walked to the maze where the moon was visibly shown. I just followed; I just noticed how loud it was in the ballroom since the music was still heard from here. He stopped when we reached the middle of the maze. He stopped and looked at me who was a few feet behind him. He smiled slightly before walking to me. His upper body bended slightly with his left hand in his stomachs the other holding out._

"_May I have this dance milady?" He asked, grinning. I was surprised on how his personality changed in short, __**ITS SO UNLIKE HIM!!!!**__ But in the end I gave in and smiled._

"_Of course." I replied. And that was a start on my hidden friendship with Shiki._

_End of Dream_

I woke up stumblingly when the car screeched to a halt. A strong arm was wrapped around me to keep me from falling. I looked from where the arm came from. (From the left) As usual Jun was there looking at me with his sleepy eyes. I pulled myself up and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Hey Ruri, stop it will you." Jun complained. I smiled slyly and stopped ruffling his now a bit curled hair. (A/N: Jun's normal appearance looks like Kamui from tsubasa chronicle. In formal events and when going out of the academy, has Subaru's hairstyle. Weird right?) I saw him stretch in his position while the door just snapped open.

"HEY BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF THE DAMN CAR ALREADY OR ELSE YOU'LL BE LATE!" our manager Hiromasa Honda (first name, surname).

"Calm down Masa-san it's still 2pm. Classes don't start until 6pm." (We actually don't know what time it starts T_T) Jun said calmly while stepping out of the car.

"JUST GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS INTO THE ACADEMY." He said and kicked Jun's back. I chuckled in amusement. Jun well being in 'sleepy mode' just glared at Masa-san. Sighing I went ahead to moon dorms leaving a cranky Jun arguing with Masa. I entered the dorm yawning.

"I know you went on a photo shoot but it's simply too much. You aren't going to get any sleep at this point."

I looked up and on the railing of the stairs there stood Ruka, my newly announced best friend. We started to become friends when it was 2 weeks after we arrived. So after staying for a good 2 years did do something nice. Deo-nii started to hang out with Aidou and Kain, Jun usually sticks around Ichijou and me is friends with Ruka and Seiren.

"Blame it on Masa-san. He's the one making us work." I said while walking to the stairs.

"What happened to Jun? Wasn't he with you when you came back?"

"He's currently throwing a fit at our manager for kicking his back. He's cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep you know."

"I see."

Shiki's POV

_Dream:_

"_Where are you going Shiki?" I heard Rima's voice and turned around._

"_Outside." I went straight outside to the forest, the place where we always meet. I decided to tell her today about my feelings but I think not to. First of all it's because she's turning 3 in a week and I'm just well 4. Too young if you ask me. And second she's the younger sister of my best friend. Maybe it's better if I just hide it and confess when we're older. I reached the middle of the forest and waited for her to show up from playing with that Fuyu and Haro. I heard some rustling in the bushes and I saw her, well I just saw the ribbon, I gave, that is used to tie her hair._

"_Shiki!" Ishi tackled me to the ground. Really active as always._

"_What took you so long?"_

"_It's really hard to run away from Haro-nii when playing." She said looking up at me with innocent eyes._

"_Alright." I got her off me and stood up and dusted my pants." Why did you want to meet me today?"_

"_I made a new friend but I don't know if I would see her again. Hey Shiki."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you know a vampire named Yuki?"_

"_Nope. Is that the name of your friend?"_

"_Yep. When I met her today she said it was her first time outside from their house."_

"_Really?" I heard her stoop up and hugged me from behind._

"_Shiki could you promise me?"_

"_Promise you what?"_

"_No matter what happens, wherever we go to even we're separated we'll always be friends. Would you promise me that?"_

"_I- I, of course." I turned around and hugged her back. "Forever….."_

_End of Dream_

I sat up from my bed while clutching my head. That dream was a memory of her when she was still here. I looked at the calendar, the date today was encircled. Now I remember today was the day they went missing. I looked outside the window ignoring the painful rays of the sun. It was almost twilight. I walked to the bathroom thinking of Ishi

End of Chapter

Aly: this chapter has a lot of dreams don't you agree?

Anne: yep. Shiki is a bit ooc in this chapter too

Aly: really out of character, kid Shiki that is. And I almost forgot to explain about Atalanta

Anne: you definitely did.

Aly: ok ok I'll explain

Atalanta- the 'made up' world from my ( aka aly's) brain. It is the world where vampires came from

Aly: there all done!!!!

Anne: finally! We'll just see guys next chapter


	6. SIDE STORY 1

Aly: OHMIGOOOSH! IREALLYMISSDOINGTHIS!

Anne: yep she's hyper alright….. Hey guyzzz long time no actually see sorry it took so long to update its just first year of high school is soo hard!

Aly: and to think im gonna start next year T_T… but enough talk, today we just, well thought of making a side story annnnd well… here it is!

Anne: but this side story will revolve more around Deo since last chapter he didn't well wasn't even there….

Aly: So here it is!

* * *

Side Story 1: DEO HAS A WHAT!  
No one's POV:

On this beautiful day (well actually its nighttime) in Cross Academy, everyone was well in the living room of Moon Dorms. Deo, who was sleeping on the couch while Jun was reading another book next to Takuma. Then…

"DEO-NII! RED ALERT! A LETTER ARRIVED FROM UNCLE KAZUKI! STATING "PHLEGM" IS COMING HERE TO CROSS ACADEMY!" Ruri, who suddenly appeared next to Deo, screamed at his ear. Then Deo suddenly bolted up, all the color in his face drained, his eyes now filled with shock and horror, ran up to his room. When everyone looked at Ruri or Jun they could tell they are getting paler than before.

"I'm curious just who is this "Phlegm""? Aidou asked being the curious person he is.

"Ss-hhhhee-'s Dddeo'ss fiancée." Jun stuttering at every word.

"I don't even know why dad even likes her for him. She's obviously not good for him, plus she's a major control freak." Ruri spat.

"What did she do to you guys anyway?" Ruka asked

"Well it all started at Deo-nii's 13th birthday…."

Flashback:

Ruri's POV  
_A tradition states that when a prince or princess turn 13 they would be paired-up temporarily with someone. But on their 21st birthday they would have to marry that person. The only way to escape the unofficial engagement was by finding someone that is more well suited than the other. And Deo's fiancée was really something. We were having a garden party for nii-chan's 13th birthday. I was going to the party with Jun. I was walking down the huge marble staircase on my knee-length baby pink dress. I met Deo-nii and Jun at the garden. Jun was wearing a blue long sleeved polo shirt with a silver blazer and silver pants. I can't see Deo-nii anywhere so I just sat next to Jun._

_"Where's Deo-nii?" I asked him._

_"Probably somewhere with your parents their supposed to be announcing his fiancée any moment now." Jun tried to hide his laughter with a cough. He knows._

_"Who is she? Is it one of the general's daughters?" I asked_

_"I guess." He smirked. He's probably on one of his personality swings. But then I realized something._

_"Don't tell me it's-"I was cut short by the sound of trumpets, and my father, mother and Deo-nii walked on the platform in front._

_"Greetings guests! I thank you all for coming tonight. As you all know today is my son's 13th birthday, and as tradition states he must be paired with someone at this very day. But he will be given the chance to find someone else of his choice. But the only condition is that, the person he found must be more worthy than the one he is to be paired up today. And the deadline will be on his 21__st__ birthday. If he doesn't find anyone worthy enough, he will be wed to the woman he will be paired up with."(it's so lame right, the speech we mean)_

_I sigh the only thing I know if it's __her__, I don't know what Deo-nii will do._

" _And know may I announce my son's pair, one of the daughters of General Kazuki-" General Kazuki might be the most excellent general anyone has ever encountered. Not to mention his dashing good looks, nice personality and very caring. I don't think anyone of his daughters would be so horrible, but I was so wrong._

"_Saika Tsukada!" Then a girl wearing a maroon dress, glossy blonde hair, perfect pearly white teeth and full pink lips. There was one thing to describe her, gorgeous. Then the next few days were hell, mostly for Deo-nii._

"_HIDEO HASIMOTO! GET OUT OF BED! YOU CALL YOURSELF A PRINCE, WELL YOUR NOT! YOU'RE SO LAZY! IF YOUR NOT DOWN FOR BREAKFAST IN 3 MINUITES I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR NECK!" Saika screamed at the doorway of my room. Deo-nii was sleeping in my room last night because I had a nightmare. But the real nightmare was Saika aka "phlegm", when mom and dad are here she goes all nice and stuff but when they're gone its like hell on Earth. I mean who would redecorate the whole palace to the way she liked. I was so sure if she was queen, she would force everyone to paint the palace hot pink. So gross, she wanted us to do everything she wants I don't even know why Deo-nii won't make her shut up. Last time I asked the only answer I got was "I don't really care about her. I can get rid of her once __she__ arrives." I'm sure he was referring to Tatsumi Fukui. She was a daughter of one of the nobles. Her family went on a vacation to Paris and wasn't able to attend nii-chan's birthday. Father said it was supposed to be Tatsumi who was to be paired up with him but she wasn't there, so they went on to the second choice, Phlegm._

_So for the next months of pure torture from phlegm, well I wasn't sure if I could take it anymore! She goes into my room then gets my stuff without my permission and the last time I told she's only a guest and not part of the family, she picked up the crystal vase Jun gave me for my 5__th__ birthday and threw it out of the window. So for the rest of the years I just have to keep my door locked at all times._

_End of flashback_

"She sounds horrible." Kain said.

"But I do have a question. You said prince and princess should be paired up with someone on their 13th birthday, who were you paired up with." Ruka asked, slightly grinning at me. I looked at Jun who was also looking at me. I looked away fast slightly blushing. Well it was a major bad time for the question since Shiki and Rima just walked in. When I looked at Shiki I felt a slight pang of jealousy and guilt. I don't know why but all I know is that I'm over him already.

Deo's POV

There I was on my bed. Trying to figure out ways just to annoy ! I looked at the picture in my locket there were the two most important people to me Ruri and Tatsumi. I really like Tatsumi, if only she feels the same way about me…. But I ignored the matter for now, I just have to start planning. On how to annoy Saika.

* * *

Anne: yep that's it if you have a hard time understanding just tell us and we'll explain it.

Aly: Uhuh! Like a question like: Does Ruka and the Night class know they are the missing vamps? Well the answer is NO! it will be revealed sometime in the series…

Anne: but I guess that's it for now until next time!

PS- we don't own vampire knight or any of its characters. We just own our ocs and the plot

R&R! Pls pray that we can update soon!


End file.
